The Replaced Meets the Replacement
by Stary0706
Summary: What happens when Trapper and BJ meet for the first time? Please R&R but be kind! FINISHED
1. The Replaced and the Replacement

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from MASH, no matter how much I would love too, I don't so please don't sue me!  
  
Introduction: What happens when Trapper meet's BJ for the first time at a Medical Conference?  
  
It has been three years since I have come home from the Korean War, but the war has only been over for one year. A lot has happened in those three years. I go through my dresser drawers, and pull out what I am going to be wearing at the Surgical Conference, which is held this year in Sunny Miami Florida. "Louise? Have you seen my blue short sleeved shirt?" I call to my wife.  
  
"It's down here, I just washed it." She calls back.  
  
"Thanks." I say to her, about to walk downstairs to retrieve it, but I hear the phone ring. I sigh and pick up the receiver, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Trapp." I hear the familiar voice of Hawkeye Pierce on the other line.  
  
"Hey Hawk. How's it going?" I ask him, folding a pair of pants and placing them into the open suitcase on my bed.  
  
"Good, how about you?" He asks.  
  
"I'm fine, just packing for the conference." I reply to him.  
  
"I wish I could go." He says, sighing. "I would love to get away from the cold and head somewhere warm for a few days."  
  
"I wish you could have come too." I reply. We haven't really seen each other in a while, but we keep in touch over the phone. Usually we try to visit every couple of months, but the winter is a tough time with the girls being in school.  
  
"How's everyone doing?" Hawk asks me  
  
"They are doing great. How's Victoria doing?" I ask him. She was the flavor of the month, but this one has lasted about 6 months long.  
  
"She's doing well thanks. She is the reason I couldn't go to the conference in the first place. I have to head down to her folks place for the weekend." He says.  
  
"Sounds like loads of fun." I reply, in a sarcastic manor.  
  
"Yeah. I can't wait." He says laughing. "How's Houlihan doing?" He asked me. Hotlips and I work in the same hospital. She is still a damn good nurse, just as good as when she came back from Korea. I almost died when I saw her name on my list of interviewers for the Head Nurse position, and of course she got the position. Maybe I was bias, but I really didn't care. She was a damn good nurse, and a great friend. "She's doing great. I haven't seen her in a day because she is on another shift, but I'll see her when I come home from the conference." I tell him.  
  
"Good to know. Listen, do me a favor, look for BJ alright?" He says to me.  
  
"BJ is going to be there?" I replied, as I heard my replacement's name.  
  
"Yeah he is. Tell him I said hi." Hawkeye says.  
  
"Yeah pal, alright." I reply as happy as I could. I have always felt a bit of jealousy towards BJ, and I am not sure why. I never met the guy, but just the thought of him made me angry.  
  
"You two finally get a chance to meet." He said happily.  
  
"Yeah," I replied through clenched teeth, "That will be great. I can't wait."  
  
"Alright well Trap, I have to get going. I have to go pick up Victoria and start heading down to her parents."  
  
"Alright Hawkeye." I reply to him. "I'll talk to you after the conference."  
  
"Let me know about anything interesting that I missed." He says, before saying, "Talk to you later."  
  
"Bye." I say, and hang up the receiver.  
  
"Who was that honey?" Louise calls to me, causing me to jump a bit.  
  
"You scared me." I said to her, before answering her question, "Hawkeye." I tell her.  
  
"Oh how is he?"  
  
"He is doing great. I'm a bit upset that he can't go to the conference, but he and Victoria are going to her parents."  
  
"Wow, he must be pretty serious about this one." She says, smiling. She knows how Hawkeye is.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." I tell her, having trouble coming to terms that Hawkeye is not the womanizer he use to be. "She's a nice girl." I put in.  
  
"I hope to meet her sometime." She says, folding up the blue shirt that I had asked for and placing it in the suitcase.  
  
"Hey dad?" A voice calls from the door way.  
  
"Yeah Becky?" I reply to her, she is now 9 years old.  
  
"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" She asks.  
  
"My plane leaves at 9am, so I have to be there by about 8:00."  
  
"So you are leaving the house by about 7?"  
  
"Yeah that sounds right." I say to her, smiling. She is not too keen on having me leave for long periods of time after me having to be gone almost a year and a half at Korea. "I'll be home on Monday though." I reassure her. She comes over and sits on my bed next to Lorraine. "What's your sister doing?" I ask her.  
  
"Watching TV." She says. "Dad, what state are you going to?"  
  
"Florida." I tell her. "Miami Florida."  
  
"Is Uncle Hawkeye going?" My gosh that girl asks a lot of questions,  
  
"No. He and Victoria are going to her parent's house for the weekend."  
  
"Are you still going to have fun?" She asked.  
  
"Of course I will." I say smiling.  
  
"Not too much fun I hope." Louise says, smiling.  
  
"Don't I always?" I smile at her.  
  
The next day, I get up early and drive myself to the airport. The flight down was fine, no turbulence. I landed, grabbed my luggage and rented a car to take me to the hotel we would be holding the conference in.  
  
"John!" I hear someone calling my name. I turn around and see that it is my old friend Don.  
  
"Don!" I reply. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm doing well! What about yourself?"  
  
"Fine, thank you. Wife and kids doing well?"  
  
"They are, and yours?"  
  
"They are doing great." I say smiling. We were old friends from College. He and I were roommates for our first year. "It's been a while!" I say to him. He moved to California around 6 months ago, so the only time I saw him was if he was up visiting family or at conferences. We continue to talk and get up to the table and sign in. We were next door neighbors in the hotel.  
  
"Anyone else from your hospital come?" He asked.  
  
"Nope, not this time, it's just me."  
  
"Is Hawkeye coming?"  
  
"No, he and his new girlfriend are spending time with her parents." I say smirking.  
  
"New girlfriend?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, her names Victoria. She is a nice girl. I have only met her once though. The have been together for 6 months, I think." I say trying to remember. He and Hawkeye know each other through a year of residency.  
  
"Wow, for him that's forever." He says smiling.  
  
"Yeah it is for him." I smile back. "What about you? Anyone come with you?"  
  
"Yeah one Doctor. He should be on his way. He was in Korea also!" He says to me.  
  
"Oh really? In a MASH?" I ask.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I do know he was over there for around 2 years. I'll introduce you two later." He says, as we walk to our rooms.  
  
"Sound's good." I say. It didn't dawn on me that it could have been none other than BJ Hunnicut though... I was soon to find that out. I walk into my room, and put down my suitcase, unpacking the little toiletries into the bathroom. There is then a knock at my door. I walk over to see Don standing at my door. "Hey." I say.  
  
"Hey, you wanna go grab some lunch?" He asks me.  
  
"Yeah sure, that sounds good." I reply grabbing my room key and following him downstairs. "So," I ask, "Where is this fellow Korean War draftee you have been talking about?" I ask.  
  
"You'll get to meet him tonight for dinner. He had to make a call home to his wife and kid." He says taking a swig of his beer.  
  
"Sounds good." I reply.  
  
That afternoon the lectures began, and were uneventful as usual. The first one however was especially boring and I found myself wishing Hawkeye was there with me to keep me from falling asleep. That night, we had dinner in the hotel. I went up to my room to quickly change, and then I headed back down to met Don and a few other doctors for dinner.  
  
"John, over here." Don called to me. I smile and walk over and have a seat. "I have to go find BJ. I'll be right back." Don said getting up.  
  
"BJ?" I reply to him, but it was too late, he hadn't heard me. A few seconds later, Don was in tow with a young surgeon, around 33 or 34 years old, a year or two younger than me.  
  
"I hear you were in Korea also?" He says smiling at me.  
  
"Yeah, I was. In a MASH Unit for the first year of the war."  
  
"Ah, I was at the end 2 years of the war." He says, then adds "In a MASH Unit also."  
  
"I'm John, John McIntire." I say smiling and extending my hand.  
  
"John McIntire?" The doctor asks, almost surprised. "The John McIntire? Trapper?"  
  
"Yeah..." I say to him.  
  
"From the 4077th?"  
  
"That's me. You must be..." I begin, but am cut off.  
  
"BJ Hunnicut. I replaced you after you left." He says smiling. Replaced... that word send a chill down my spine. "I'm glad I can finally put a name with a face." He said.  
  
"Likewise." I spit out. "Hawkeye told me to say hello to you."  
  
"Do you see much of him?" BJ asks smiling at the name of his friend.  
  
"Yeah, usually once a month." I reply.  
  
"I wish I could get out there more. We usually try for a few times a year."  
  
"Yeah, I know its hard being so far away from one another." I say trying to be a friendly as I can.  
  
"Yeah, living with people for over 2 years they kind of grow on you."  
  
"Yeah." I reply.  
  
Just then, Don cuts in, "So, you guys served together?"  
  
"No." I tell him.  
  
"I replaced him when he came stateside." BJ told him. There was that word again, replaced. Why does he keep saying that... why can't he just say 'I came after he left.' I know that it is practically the same thing, but it sounds a lot better.  
  
"Oh, so you met the famous Benjamin Franklin Pierce." Don says smiling at BJ.  
  
"Met him, knew him, lived with him, for about 2 years." He says, smiling. He turns his attention back to me, "Have you met his new girlfriend?" he asks me.  
  
"Victoria?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Once. She seems like a nice girl. She reminds me a little bit of Hotlips." I tell him. "Not the bossy part, but the good qualities, few there are." I smile, but don't get a rise from the young doctor.  
  
"How is Margaret?" He asks me, putting strain on her name is if to remind me of it.  
  
"She's fine." I say. "She is a great asset to the hospital." I tell him.  
  
"She was a godsend in the Operating room." He says.  
  
"She is a great nurse." I reply, and quickly add in, "Hotlips is a godsend to our hospital."  
  
Almost mocking him, and using her nickname to irritate him. Christ I feel like a child. I don't care, there is something about him that I don't like. I quickly finish eating, and stand up, "I better get back to my room and call the family, before it's too late. I'll see you all later."  
  
"See ya later John." Don calls.  
  
"Good night Trapper." He says to me, as I walk away.  
  
I don't know what it is about him, but I don't like him. There is just something about him and I can't put my finger on it. He didn't replace me on purpose! It was my time to leave. I was able to go home to my wife and kids! What is so horrible about that? I served my time. But why do I feel so horrible about leaving them. Why me instead of the other 2 surgeons who were there. Frank was there longer than Hawk and I, but he didn't get out till he went insane, and Hawk had to stay there the length of the war. BJ served longer than me, he served for less than two years, but I served just over one. Three years and the guilt still remain. I can't believe I am still thinking about the war! Its over! But BJ... he replaced me, and for that I just don't like him.  
  
TBC...  
  
Well, another beginning of a story... do you like it? Hate it? Just remember, please be kind! Please R&R too!  
  
STARY 


	2. Friend or Foe?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from MASH, no matter how much I would love too, I don't so please don't sue me!  
  
A/N: I figured I'd finish this story before adding another chapter to my newer story! I hope you enjoy this last chapter! Please R&R!  
  
I call my family and say goodnight to the girls before talking to my wife for a bit. After I hang up I hear a knock on the door, it was Don.  
  
"What's up?" I ask him.  
  
"Nothing. We are heading down to the bar and wanted to know if you would like to join us?"  
  
"The bar? Yeah sure that sounds great." I say, opening my wallet to make sure I have plenty of money.  
  
"So, what do you think about BJ?"  
  
"Who?" I ask, not wanting to answer that question.  
  
"BJ... you know the one who replaced you?"  
  
Replaced... why does everyone keep saying that? "He seems nice."  
  
"Yeah, he is really a great guy. He'll be joining us at the bar."  
  
"Sounds great." I manage to choke out. We walk into the bar and see a few of the doctors already on there second round.  
  
"John, you need to get caught up." David says, "Same with you Don."  
  
"Not a problem." I say, sitting down at the bar, "Give me a dry martini please."  
  
"How dry would you like it sir?" The bartender asks.  
  
"The olive should have dust on it... dry as the desert... dry, dryer, driest."  
  
"Now, where have I heard that from before?" BJ asked, smiling as he takes a seat next to me.  
  
"I wonder." I say in a cool tone, as the bartender hands me the drink, "Thank you."  
  
"I would like the same please." BJ says, pointing to my drink.  
  
"You must have been hooked on Hawk and my motor oil martinis."  
  
"I was hooked on them ever since the first one I had the pleasure of drinking. I think I need a liver transplant now though."  
  
"I had mine two weeks ago, so I'm good to go." I smile and quickly down my first martini of the night... needless to say it definitely was not my last.  
  
"So, Hawkeye tells me that you have two girls?"  
  
"Yup, two of them." I say, putting my hand up to the bartender for my second. "Kathy and Becky, they are six and nine."  
  
"It must have been hard leaving them when you went over to Korea." Dave, one of the other surgeons said.  
  
"No, it was great!" I say to him, rolling my eyes, "I wish I could leave my girls and wife for over a year straight every day! I mean hell who wants to be there for there kids growing up... Moron."  
  
"I know how you feel." BJ says sighing. "I missed the first two birthdays of Erin's life."  
  
"You never get them back." I say, downing my third drink. Three drinks in thirty minutes... I haven't drunk like this since Korea. "So, you just have the one daughter right?"  
  
"No, I have a daughter and a son now." He says smiling. "Erin's four and Ben's two months."  
  
"Ben? After..."  
  
"Hawkeye, that's right."  
  
"How nice." I reply ordering another drink.  
  
"Better go easy on them John, we still have two days left of meetings."  
  
"I've had more than this in an hour before." I say, brushing Don's comment off.  
  
"Yeah, well, still."  
  
For the rest of the night I sit in silence, unless someone asked me a question. I had no desire to talk neither to my replacement nor to anyone else. All I wanted to do was drink the night away, which I did. By two am, I was nicely hammered and decided to retire to my room for the night. I fall on my bed and sleep the night away until I heard the annoying buzz of the alarm at Eight am. I slam my fist down on the alarm, grumbling I get out of bed for a shower before meeting Don, Dave and BJ for breakfast. I pop a couple of aspirins and head out the door to the café downstairs.  
  
"Morning John."  
  
"Morning." I grumble sitting down awaiting a cup of coffee with my name.  
  
"My, aren't we all bright-eyed and bushy tailed." BJ says, grinning.  
  
"In your ear." I mutter and drink the coffee the waitress placed in front of me.  
  
"I warned you John." Dave says grinning.  
  
"It wasn't the alcohol that did it, it was the sun." I say smiling slightly. "Being stuck in the hospital all day has made me susceptible to sun stroke. Besides, I'll be fine in about twenty minutes."  
  
"You better be, because we still have another night of drinking to partake in."  
  
"I'll be ready Don, don't you worry." I say, looking at my watch. "Well, I better be off.  
  
I have the exciting lecture of a new way of a bowel resection."  
  
"I'll go with you." BJ says, standing up, "That's where I'm going anyway."  
  
"Great." I mutter, getting an odd look from the younger man.  
  
"Alright you guys, we'll meet back for lunch?"  
  
"Sure." BJ says, "Ready Trap?"  
  
Trap... he doesn't even know me.... "Yeah, let's go." I say, as we walk to the lecture. We had a ten minute walk to the lecture, and BJ took that time to talk... he didn't shut up! All I could do was nod or answer him with as little noise as possible. Most of the time he was talking about Hawkeye and Hotlips, probably because that is all we had in common.... Hawkeye was our mutual best friend... and BJ was my replacement... After what seemed like an eternity we got into the lecture and settled into the chairs to await another doctor... usually I would detest these things, but this time I was glad for it to start because it shut up my replacement. I learned absolutely nothing during the lecture and came out needing a drink more than I ever had needed one before.  
  
That night I was in the mood to get completely drunk... more so than the night before, the only difference about tonight was that BJ and I were on our own by one o'clock. We sat next to each other, drinking and small talking. It was alright, but that was probably because of the alcohol. I really didn't mind talking to him at that present moment, until he started bringing up the war.  
  
"So, I heard you went home and didn't leave a note."  
  
"Yeah?" I said, looking away from him.  
  
"Why didn't you leave a note?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Well, when you left, Hawkeye came after you and missed you by ten minutes."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? How could you leave without a note?!"  
  
"I don't think that is any of your business pal!"  
  
"I was just curious..."  
  
"Yeah? Why? Because you are Mr. Perfect? Because you have never made a mistake in your life?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Let me tell you something PAL..." I stated to raise my voice, "I was over there for well over a year... I left my two daughters at home, my wife and my family and friends..."  
  
"So did I."  
  
"Henry had just died. Do you know how that feels to have someone die who you were close with... who you saw every day for hours on end? Did you lose your commanding officer when he was going home?!"  
  
"No.."  
  
"I didn't think so. Then Hawkeye went away... he went on R and R for a few days, and my orders came in."  
  
"And you just up and left without a note."  
  
"I up and left because I couldn't put into words what I wanted to say to Hawkeye. I didn't have enough time to write everything out that I needed to tell him. And it seemed to have been a damn good plan to just up and leave. To forget about the entire war and everyone in it. It was a damn good plan until I saw that damn special on the Korean War and then I couldn't stop thinking about everyone I left behind." I said downing another martini.  
  
"You and I have something in common..." BJ said sighing.  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"I didn't leave a note either." He said looking at me.  
  
"What are you talking about? You were there till the end."  
  
"No, I left for a day. I got my orders, but they were wrong. I up and left and I couldn't think of anything to say either, so I didn't. I was gong to call him when I got back. I did get to see him though... right before I left, but even then I didn't say anything. I came back though, was reassigned when they realized that my orders weren't correct. I got to apologize."  
  
"Well, aren't you lucky." I said to him... I couldn't even look at him. I heard him take a deep breath and knew that a long story would be following.  
  
"I came on the plane that you left on. Hawkeye barely noticed me when I got there. He just told Radar that you were gone ten minutes prior to my arrival, and then the jeep was stolen. I was the replacement of his best friend... and that has to be the worst feeling anyone could ever have, knowing that you were the replacement. Knowing that you had to take over where some stranger left off. Every day for two weeks straight I heard about you. 'Trapper and I' always came out of Hawkeye's mouth. He didn't stop. You hurt him more..."  
  
"And how the hell do you think it made me feel huh? I just dropped off the face of the earth, leaving all the people who I started to call family behind in a cloud of dust. I left MY best friend... the one who I laughed with and cried with, the one who kept me sane. How do you think that made me feel?"  
  
"I don't know." BJ said sighing.  
  
"Like hell that's how it made me feel, like absolute hell. You replaced me. I didn't try to call Hawk, and he didn't call me either. Since he and I have been in contact all I have heard about is you. How close you two became after I left. How good of a surgeon you are. And the same thing from Hotlips too!"  
  
"Margaret..."  
  
"MARGARET!" I said raising my voice. "Margaret... hell, I had to hear from her how well you and he worked together, and how everything ran so smooth even after I left. And everywhere I go I hear that word...."  
  
"What word?"  
  
"Replaced... I was replaced... yes I went home and was replaced in everything. Everything changed, Hawkeye, Margaret, Radar, the change of command, everything! And I wasn't there to change with it. Two years is a long time, especially in a war zone..."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"You couldn't possibly understand. You were part of the change... I was the end of the original. You changed with them... I didn't. You saw all the changes... when I saw Hawk I met a stranger... someone who I couldn't even relate to for months after we met again."  
  
"War changes all..."  
  
"Yeah, it does."  
  
"And then when you finally think everything is getting back to normal you meet your replacement...." I say, ordering what seems like my tenth drink that night. "Your friend tells you to look out for him and how he couldn't wait for you to meet him."  
  
"I was looking forward to meeting you actually."  
  
"Of course you were... you replaced me... you weren't the one being replaced. You also don't work with anyone from the 4077th and have them constantly reminding you that you left the war." I continue... I don't know if it was the alcohol talking or if it was me, but I was admitting things to this stranger that I never admitted to anyone before. Hawkeye and I just sort of picked up from the beginning and went from there. We never revisited the 4077th, except on a few occasions. "You don't know what it is like or your best friend to be closer to someone who replaced you."  
  
"And you don't know how hard it was trying to get Hawkeye to accept me for who I was and realize that I was different then you. Yes, he is my best friend, and yes I was your replacement, but it was you who totally destroyed your friendship for the last two years of the war."  
  
I couldn't argue with that, but I had to try to defend myself, "I tried to reach Hawkeye for three days, letting him know that I was leaving and I couldn't... then I waited till the last possible moment till I absolutely had to leave. I wanted to say goodbye... and I left something for him with Radar... it wasn't much but it was all I had time for! Even at the airport I waited and tried to get a hold of the camp! You have no idea how hard I tried..."  
  
"But it wasn't enough... you could have..."  
  
"Don't tell me what I could have done. I've been over and over what I could have done a million times and it doesn't do any good. I've learned to forget and then I meet you who is a complete reminder of everything that happened during the war."  
  
"That's why you want nothing to do with me? Because I remind you of mistakes that you made over four years ago?"  
  
I say silent when he says this... I have no idea how to reply to that... why did I hate him so much? This was the first time I ever met the guy... I never even gave him a chance. "You couldn't possibly understand the guilt that I have felt over the past four years..." I finally say.  
  
"No, I couldn't... and you couldn't possibly understand how hard it was for me the first few weeks I was at the 4077th. Trapper... we both had it rough, just in different ways..."  
  
"Yeah... you're right." I said, even though I didn't want to admit it.  
  
"I've tried to get to know you..."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry I couldn't give you the same courtesy." I said looking down at my empty glass, ordering one more for the road.  
  
"I understand..." BJ said following me and joining in one more drink, "But don't think it wasn't tough for me... because it was. It was hard for me to meet the guy I replaced... I mean..."  
  
"No, you're right... the guy you replaced." I said, taking a sip of my last martini of the night. "I'm jealous..."  
  
"Of what?" BJ asked, almost shocked.  
  
"Of what you and Hawkeye still have. You know... he is my best friend, and I know that I am his... but you are his BEST friend. Hotli... Margaret told me that she thought you two had gone through more than he and I ever had, and I don't doubt it. You two are closer then I could have ever been with Hawk, and I guess it's just something I'll have to live with. Out with the old and in with the new is how the saying goes..."  
  
"No... it's not out with the old and in with the new..." BJ said, downing his drink, "It's more like a change of life... everything changes."  
  
I nod, and finish up my drink. Hawkeye was right... BJ was a genuine guy and extremely nice. I was still jealous of the relationship that he could have had with Hawkeye if he had stayed, but that just wasn't in the cards. You win some and you lose some... and I was just lucky to be able to win two hands. I kept a friend who I thought I lost... and made a new one. "Change isn't a bad thing." I tell BJ, "It's just difficult to adjust to sometimes." I stand up from my chair, slightly wobbly. "I think I'm going to turn in for the night."  
  
"Same here." He says standing up.  
  
I extend my hand to him, "It was nice meeting you and talking to you BJ."  
  
"You too." He says smiling, taking my hand. "Tell Hawkeye I said hello."  
  
"I will." I tell him.  
  
"I hope to see you again sometime..."  
  
"You will. Tell Hawkeye to let me know when you are in town... I'm sure Margaret will love to see you too. Talk to you later."  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you later." BJ said smiling as we went our separate ways.  
  
The next morning I went home, and called Hawkeye a few hours after I got in, a familiar female voice answered the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Victoria... its Trapper." I said smiling.  
  
"Hi Trapper, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, thank you, how are you?"  
  
"I'm doing great."  
  
"Good. Is Hawk around?"  
  
"He sure is... one minute."  
  
About minute later I hear, "Trap?"  
  
"Yeah. How are you Hawkeye?"  
  
"I'm great... how are you?"  
  
"Doing fine."  
  
"The family?"  
  
"There all well."  
  
"How was the conference?"  
  
"Boring without you there."  
  
"Did you meet Beej?"  
  
"Yeah I did."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He says hello."  
  
"Great... what did you think of him?"  
  
"You were right Hawk... he is a really great guy."  
  
"I knew you two would get along."  
  
"It took a while, but yeah we finally got along. It was tough at first... meeting the replacement..."  
  
"I knew it would be."  
  
Hawkeye always seemed to know what would happen before I did... it was weird, but I found myself knowing how Hawk would feel before he knew too. "How was Victoria's parents?"  
  
"Surprisingly well... I'm glad you asked that." He said to me... I could tell he was smiling just by the sound of his voice.  
  
"They actually liked a knucklehead like you?"  
  
"I was a hit." He said, "Oh and I have something to tell you..."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You're the first one to hear this news... I haven't told anyone else yet." He said.  
  
"Ok, so what is it?!" I asked him.  
  
"I asked her to marry me."  
  
"You're kidding me..." I said. "Captain Benjamin Franklin Pierce, MD actually is hanging up his bachelor boots for a ball and chain?"  
  
"Hard to believe isn't it?"  
  
"Yes... and no." I said smiling, "I'm more surprised in the fact that she actually accepted the offer." I said laughing. "I'm happy for you Hawk. Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks." He said laughing. "You will be in the wedding right?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I said.  
  
"Good... I'll let you know details when we have some. I have to go call my father and a few others and tell them the news, so I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Right Hawk, and tell Victoria I said congratulations too."  
  
"I will. Talk to you soon Trap."  
  
"You bet Hawk. Bye."  
  
"Bye." He says, and we hang up.  
  
I smile at the thought that I was the first to hear... and I was glad. I felt better after talking to BJ, and just knowing that I wasn't totally replaced made me feel good. It's a shame how good old fashion jealousy stopped me from meeting BJ prior to this conference. It took a lot of alcohol and a bit of yelling to help me get over my emotions, and in a way that just isn't me... but I now gained a friend... not a replacement. I think I can finally put my fears to rest about losing my best friend from Korea, and I am thrilled about that. "Louise? Hawkeye's engaged." I called to her, smiling. Change is good... sometimes. I have nothing to worry about anymore. I didn't lose a friend... I gained one. Who would have thought it.  
  
The End  
  
I hope you all enjoyed it! I was in the mood to finish it, so I figured what the heck, tonight was as good as any to write! Please R&R but be kind!  
  
STARY 


End file.
